Tis the season
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: Just a ton of JimAsh holiday fluff.
1. O Tannenbaum

My note….With the holiday season upon us, I feel the need to write a JimAsh Christmas or multi-holiday fic, as the case may be(I will be incorporating all the holidays they would probably be celebrating). It will be kinda short and maybe a little silly…no, cutesy…yeah, cutesy's a better term. And for content purposes, it will take place in December '06.

So imagine yourself sitting on a couch in front of a roaring fire, with a steaming mug of hot chocolate...snuggling next to Jimmy Brooks(oops, got off track a little. Sorry). Enjoy!

'TIS THE SEASON

CHAPTER 1: O TANNENBAUM

"Are you sure Ash?", Jimmy asked tentatively, over the phone.

"Of course I'm sure, we all want you to come", she reiterated...for the third time.

Jimmy sighed heavily, remembering what happened to their relationship when he became too _clingy _for Ashley. He didn't want to intrude on this. "It just seems like a family thing...".

"Jimmy, you are family", Ashley insisted, with a slight hint of mock annoyance in her voice. Jimmy could almost see the smile on her lips and the sparkle in her eyes as she said, "And I want you to be here".

Now how could he say no to that?

--------------------

It was early December in Toronto, beautiful lush white snow covering the ground, bright red and green lights strung everywhere, the smell of the Christmas season filling the air…but Jimmy Brooks was feeling more than a little melancholy.

"Penny for your thoughts?", Ashley asked, slinking behind Jimmy to wrap her arms around him.

"Is that all they're worth", he quipped, tilting his head to look at her.

Ashley smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well I can think of another form of payment, if you'd rather", she replied suggestively, meeting his lips with hers for emphasis.

Jimmy's chuckle tickled Ashley's mouth and she backed away slightly to look into his eyes, "Mmmm...much better than a couple of pennies", he whispered.

"Good", Ashley replied sincerely, running her fingers lightly across his cheek. "And there's more where that came from if you tell me what's got you so preoccupied", she added, slipping onto his lap. A small giggle escaped her lips, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "...you've been starring at this box of ornaments for like ten minutes now".

Jimmy shrugged dismissively. "I don't know. It's...this", he paused and tilted his head toward the tree. "...this is just so cool". Ashley looked at the room before her and nodded. "My family's never done anything like this...so it's all kinda new to me".

Ashley felt her heart clench for him. "What about when you were little?", she asked tetatively as her hand ran gently across his shoulders.

"We always went on vacation during the holidays, so there was never a reason to decorate", Jimmy explained. "I've spent Christmas in the Bahamas, Jamacia, Florida, Mexico...", he paused to look at Ashley's slightly saddened expression and flashed her a trade-mark grin. "...my dad likes it warm".

Ashley snuggled against his chest as he continued. "Two years ago was the first time we were actually here for Christmas...not that we had much of a choice", Jimmy's voice trailed off softly at the last part. Ashley unconsciously squeezed him a little tighter. "At least I got a tree though", he added brightly.

Ashley sat up and gave Jimmy an incredulous look. "What...that sad looking, Charlie Brown, table-top model you had in your hospital room?", she teased and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, the one that you guys brought me", he retorted as he ran his fingers, ticklishly across Ashley's waist.

The tickles dies down and Ashley's demeanor suddenly fell somber as she remembered that day at the rehab center when she, Craig, Paige, Hazel and Marco stopped by together, to bring Jimmy some cd's, cookies and that tree...she hadn't realized until now, that it may have been his first. "Nobody should have to spend Christmas in the hospital...", she stated softly, letting her head to rest against his shoulder. "We just wanted to brighten up your holiday a little".

"You did", Jimmy whispered sincerely into her ear, referring to more than just the tree. Her presence that day, and every day, is what makes his life a little brighter.

That admission made Ashley feel a little better, but there was still one question gnawing at her. "What about last year?", she asked, remembering the authentic old English Christmas she celebrated with her father and Chris in London.

"That was a big joke", he laughed casually. "Dad was in Montreal for a few days at a law conference, when Mom got the call that they needed her in Vancouver to oversee this big company merger. She dragged me along...said she didn't trust me not to burn the new house down", Jimmy dismissed his mother's concern with a joke, but behind his eyes, Ashley could see that deep down he knew his mother wasn't comfortable leaving her disabled son home alone to care for himself. "We were supposed be back on Christmas Eve morning, but snow storms made it impossible to fly...so the two of us spent Christmas in a Vancouver hotel, eating room service and watching old holiday movies", Jimmy recalled with a smile. "It was actually kinda nice".

Ashley was quiet, she didn't know what to say and even if she did, she couldn't sure her voice wouldn't betray her. "I don't know what they have planned for this year", Jimmy stated indifferently. "I heard them talking about some big holiday party at my dad's firm and how nice Aruba would be this time of year, if they could find an accessible room on such short notice...".

Jimmy trailed off when Ashley absently started playing with the hood strings of his sweatshirt. "Ash?", he asked questionably.

"Aruba, huh?", she exclaimed, trying to mask her disappointment with a forced smile.

Jimmy chuckled and pulled her chin up with his finger. "Even if they were able to find a hotel Ash, I wouldn't go", he assured, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Really?", Ashley stared at Jimmy like he'd grown another nose. "You'd pass up a trip to Aruba, to spend Christmas here?", she asked incredulously as she motioned toward the frosty windows.

"Yeah, as long as I get to spend it with you", Jimmy replied softly as he leaned in to capture Ashley's lips.

And somewhere in the midst of that mind-blowing kiss, Ashley decided she was going to make this the best Christmas Jimmy ever had.

---------------

"Ash?", Jimmy called out anxiously as he sat next to the staircase that descended from the attic, where Ashley was fishing around looking for the sparce box of Christmas decorations owned by the Brooks family.

"Still looking", she yelled back. Jimmy sighed anxiously, inwardly cursing that he wasn't able to help Ashley search through these boxes like he did on the other floors, the floors that were accessible to him. "No wonder your house is always so clean and uncluttered...", she chuckled. "...your parents have everything in boxes".

"No kidding", he called back. "That storage closet in the basement had toys I don't even remember playing with".

"I wonder where they had all of this stuff stored, when you lived in the condo", Ashley stated curiously, peeking inside another unmarked box.

Another minute or so of silence passed, Jimmy turned slightly and craned his neck up, trying to see what was taking Ashley so long. Just as he was opening his mouth to speak, Ashley emerged from the attic. "Careful", Jimmy cautioned, offering his hand to her as she tried to manage the narrow steps while balancing the large box.

"Found it", she beamed proudly as she stepped back onto flat ground. Ashley placed the box on Jimmy's lap and procceded to close up the attic door.

"Meet you in the living room", he announced as he pushed himself, and the box, over to the lift.

Ashley got downstairs at just about the same time Jimmy was pushing out of the lift. She took the awkward box from his lap and placed it on the coffee table. "See, you had more decorations then you thought", she exclaimed as she pulled out a large, ornately decorated wreath and passed it to Jimmy.

"Well, it's pretty obvious where this goes", he grinned, and placed the circle of plastic branches and velvet bows onto his lap as he headed over to the front door. Jimmy looked up at the smooth flat surface and frowned, but before he could get himself too down about not being able to put a simple nail into a door, Ashley walked over and hung a plastic wreath holder over the top, one that Jimmy could reach and hang the wreath on.

"I see you've always had a creative side", Ashley teased as she pulled out construction paper characters...a Santa face with cotton ball beard, a glitter covered snowman, and a brown reindeer head, with cutouts of a young Jimmy's tiny handprints as the antlers.

"I didn't think my mom saved any of this", Jimmy whispered as he pressed his now huge hand against the form of his pre-school one.

A wave of emotion swept over Ashley as she leant down to embrace Jimmy from behind. "Where do you want to hang these?", she asked softly.

He shrugged bashfully and tossed the paper creations onto the couch cushion. "Wherever you want...it doesn't matter", he replied indifferently as he moved closer to the box, and rifled through it. "Hey, this can go on the ramp railing out front", Jimmy declared, pulling out a long strand of the lighted garland he vaguely remembered hanging on the outside balcony of their condo.

"And the tree'll look cute right in front of the window", Ashley suggested, pulling the small shrub from the box and placing it on the display table at the other end of the room.

"No way", Jimmy disagreed. "That's going up in my room".

Ashley looked at Jimmy and couldn't help but smile at the twinkle in his eyes. "Okay...but what are we going to do about a tree?", she asked playfully.

"We go and buy one", Jimmy answered simply, flashing Ashley one of his knee weakening grins as he pushed over to her. "One like the tree in your house", he added, eagerly. "And lights around the windows and maybe some on the bushes...", he trailed off softly, knowing he wouldn't be able to hang lights from the gutters of his house, like Toby and Jeff had done to their's. He pulled up in front of Ashley and gently grabbed hold of her hand, raising his brow suggestively, "And definitely some mistletoe".

Ashley blushed slightly as she settled onto Jimmy's lap. "That's going to take some serious time...and money", she stated teasingly.

Jimmy looked over at the clock on the dvd player and grinned. "It's a little after ten...the bank of Brooks in now officially open", he announced, pulling the debit card out from the front pocket of his jeans. "You up for a little shopping?".

"Do you even have to ask?", Ashley laughed in reply as she slid off of his lap to retrieve their coats.

------------------

A few hours and an order of Chinese take-out later, Jimmy and Ashley were finally satisfied with the days work.

"This looks amazing", Ashley exclaimed as she walked into the warmly decorated room. "...traditional, yet old-fashioned and simple"

Jimmy looked up from the fire he was starting in the fireplace and smirked at Ashley, "That's me, traditional...simple...".

"No, that just the artist in you coming out", she praised, handing Jimmy a mug of hot chocolate before taking a seat at his feet and leaning back against his knees. "It kinda reminds me of Christmas at my dad's last year...ultra-modern living room filled with old-fashioned decorations".

Jimmy smiled and gently ran his hand through Ashley's hair. "So you think they be surprised?", he queried, referring to his parents.

Ashley took a long sip of her cocoa, then looked back at Jimmy and giggled, "I think they'd be even more suprised if I left before they got home, and you told them that you did all of this by yourself".

And somewhere between Ashley's wistful admission and the joking that followed, Jimmy decided he was going to make this the best Christmas she ever had.

------------------

Warm, fuzzy wishes to all of you...hope it helps(mighty nippy in these parts). I don't have a dramatic plan for this one, I don't really have a plan period. Just a bunch of sweet, fluffy stuff to enjoy at the holidays...without the calories!!!

Degrassi is not mine.


	2. On the first day of Hanukkah?

My note….I hope I don't offend anyone with this chapter, that is never my intention in any of my works. I wanted to include the holiday of Hanukkah because it is definitely something Ashley would celebrate with her blended family. Unfortunately, I did not learn as much about Hanukkah as I would have liked in my 12 years of Catholic school(sarcastically making fun of school teachings), so most of the content is a mixture of things I've heard from friends and the rest is stuff I looked up.

'TIS THE SEASON

CHAPTER 2: ON THE FIRST DAY OF...HANUKKAH?

"Explain it to me one more time", Jimmy asked of Ashley as they snuggled together on the couch in her living room.

"Maybe I should get Toby or Jeff to explain it...I'm probably not getting it right", she replied self-consciously as she crawled further up into Jimmy's lap.

"No Ash, I want you to do it", Jimmy pressed.

Ashley shrugged and took in a deep breath. "Okay, well this year, Hanukkah starts on the fifteenth...it's different every year".

"Why?", Jimmy asked curiously. Ashley was right, it would probably be easier just to ask Toby or Jeff, but he loved listening to her voice when she spoke... almost as much as he did when she was singing.

Ashley cringed slightly. "To be totally honest, I'm not really sure...but I do know it has something to do with the Hebrew calendar".

"It's the twenty-fifth day of Kislev", Toby cut in from the door way.

"Thank God you're here", she sighed with relief. "...now you can explain it".

"Why? You're doing fine on your own", Toby insisted, pleasantly impressed, and sat down in the arm chair located to the left of the couch.

Ashley smirked playfully at her brother as she continued. "The holiday commemerates the rededication of the second temple in Jerusalem after the first one was destroyed", she stated hesitantly, looking over at Toby for reassurance. His warm smile and nod encouraged her to go on.

"So why the eight days?", Jimmy asked, even though her already knew some parts of the story.

"Well, at this re-dedication ceremony, there was only enough oil to light the eternal flame for one day, but it ended up burning for eight...which was exactly how long it took to press new oil", Ashley explained a little more confidently.

"So the flame never went out", Jimmy stated in understanding. Ashley and Toby nodded in unison.

"Hence the eight day miracle and the birth of the festival of lights", Toby announced with a smile.

"That's so cool", Jimmy replied, lost somewhere in the story he was just told.

Toby shot his sister an expectant look as he motioned toward Jimmy, with his chin. Ashley shrugged discretely in silent reply, but Jimmy caught the action between the two siblings. "Seeing as you and Ash are pretty serious...we were wondering if you'd like celebrate with us this year", Toby jumped in eagerly. "But if you don't want to, I...".

"No, that sounds awesome Tobes", Jimmy cut in, appreciating the invite.

"Great", Toby grinned enthusiastically. "So, every year we go to my Bubbe's on the first and last days, then each family host the other six..."

"Yeah, we have the twentieth", Ashley further elaborated.

Toby nodded and jumped up from the chair he was sitting on. "You'll have to come here right after school...or you and Ash can just meet us at Bubbe's...", he instructed as he made his way toward the kitchen. "...Hanukkah starts at sundown and Bubbe's very strict about puncuality", Toby advised as he let out a chuckle and disappeared through the door way.

Jimmy waited until Toby left the room to speak. "Ash, I really appreciate the offer and I really do want to go...".

"It's okay Jimmy", Ashley cooed softly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she looked directly into his eyes. "You shouldn't have too much trouble getting into Bubbe's house", she said assuredly. "There are two wide stoops and a short lip at the front door". She noticed the slight hesitation still in his eyes and smiled warmly at him, her hand cupping his cheek. "Nothing you can't handle".

Jimmy smiled back and nodded guardedly. "Jeff's brothers house shouldn't be a problem either...if you wanted to go, of course...", Ashley offered suggestively. "The others, I'm not so sure about...", she trailed off slightly, but pushed the thought aside. "But it doesn't matter...just as long as you make it on Friday. Bubbe's really looking forward to seeing you again...".

"And I wouldn't want to disappoint Bubbe, right?", Jimmy chuckled lightly. He first met Ruth Isaacs, six and a half months ago when he and Ashely starting dating again...and since then, the elderly woman asks weekly, when Ashley is going to bring that 'nice young man' to her house for a visit. "Or Toby for that matter...", another chuckle escaped his lips. "Did you see how excited he was?".

Ashley nodded and kissed Jimmy softly on the lips. "So am I", she whispered, with complete sincerity. "Now I finally get the chance to show off my gorgeous boyfriend to Jeff's side of the family", she added, her eyes sparkling seductively.

Jimmy tried to down play his nervousness at the thought of meeting new people and being put on display like that...and not as Ashley's boyfriend, but as that guy in the wheelchair. "And here I thought you only invited me so that you and your mom wouldn't be the only gentiles in the room.", he quipped playfully, tightening his grip around Ashley's waist.

"Well yeah, that helps too", Ashley teased back. With that, Jimmy began to run ticklish fingers along her sides. She tried to fight him off, but in the end, resorted to breathless pleads for mercy, "Okay, okay, Jimmy...please...stop". Ashley shifted on the couch so she was laying his lap. She took his right hand in both of hers and looked him straight in the eyes, "Seriously Jimmy, I'm just happy that we're going to be able to spend the holidays..._together_".

Jimmy looked down at the beautiful sight in his lap, Ashley's curls sprayed across his thighs, her skin glowing from the soft Christmas lights, her eyes sparkling with tears of laughter..."Me too Ash, me too".

----------------------

Jimmy caught a ride with Ashley and Toby directly from school, to ensure they'd be on time for Bubbe's Hanukkah celebration. He wheeled out of the bathroom, after changing out of the sport hoodie he wore to school and into a casual dress shirt.

Jimmy stopped in front of Ashley. "Hmmm, handsome as always", she complimented, running her hand over his back and across the smooth material.

"Sure it's okay?", he asked questioningly, straightening the shirt at the hem that hung down and self-consciously running his hands over his thighs.

Ashley gave Jimmy shoulder a gentle squeeze. She knew just how uncomfortable situations like this could be for him, and the fact that he was willing to do this, meant more to her than anything. "You're perfect", she aswered approvingly, the double meaning evident in her reply.

Jimmy reached up and took her hand in his. "When I'm with you, I almost believe that", he whispered, kissing her hand softly.

"Hey, are you two coming?", Toby yelled from the front door. "Dad and Kate are already in the car".

With a slight giggled, Ashley handed Jimmy his coat and followed him out.

They had originally planned on taking two cars for space, but Ashley loaned her car to a desperate Ellie, Jeff's van would be too difficult for Jimmy to get in and out of, and Toby's clunker had barely got the trio home from school. So as a last resort, the group piled up into Kate's mid-sized sedan...Jimmy and Ashley seperated by a uncharacteristically animated Toby, in the middle seat.

The car ride across town went quickly thanks to the encyclopedia of Toby spewing off the history, facts and customs of Hanukkah. Jimmy hoped there wouldn't be a quiz later that night. "Hey Jimmy", Jeff called from the drivers seat. Jimmy looked up to see Jeff's reflection in the rear-view mirror. "You know that expression..."like a kid at Christmas"?", he asked with amusement.

"Yeah?", Jimmy queried.

"...well, this is the Jewish version", Jeff teased playfully as he pulled into his mothers driveway.

Once the laughing died down, Jimmy noticed the soft glow from the lights inside the house, as opposed to the harsh brightness of the neighbors house, two doors down. He was greatful that Mrs. Isaacs stood blocking the doorway from the bevy of activity inside the house, and giving him the opportunity to complete his transfer without an audience.

The three steps were manageable for Jimmy, and with a little nudge by Ashley from behind, they were inside the house. It was a good thing Jimmy was already sitting, seeing as he was bombarded with a hearty welcome from Toby's extended family...with only a some minor stares and awkward glances from a few of the younger kids.

Mrs. Isaacs shook Jimmy's hand, gave Ashley a warm embrace, and pinched Toby's cheeks, before ushering everyone into the dining room. "It it tradition in our family to give the blessing and light the menorah, before we sit down to eat", she announced, motioning for her eldest son to come join her. "David will be doing the honors tonight".

Jeff's oldest brother took the lighting candle from his mother and said, "It is also tradition in our family to have the youngest child light the first candle, but since my grandson Caleb is only seven months old, and would probably put this candle right into his mouth...".

"I'll do it", pipped Toby's youngest cousin, four year old, Leah.

"No Lee-lee, your turn is tomorrow, at our house", whispered her older sister Rachel.

The adults smiled briefly at the precocious little girls, before David continued. "So, in light of that...we'd like to have our guest today, help little Cal with the honors", he paused to light the candle and held it out. "Jimmy?".

Surprised, Jimmy looked up at Ashley, who smiled back and nodded. He hesitated slightly before wheeling forward and taking the candle from David. The group gathered in closer, Ashley directly behind Jimmy, with her hands on his shoulders. David's oldest daughter Stephanie, stepped next to Jimmy, with her young son in her arms. Her father recited the blessings then nodded to Jimmy, and with little Caleb's hand wrapped around his finger, Jimmy reached out to lite the first candle of Hanukkah.

There was laughter and clapping and a shout of, "Let's eat".

After a delicous dinner, the group filed into the living room for presents and sweets. Ashley walked over to Jimmy and handed him a mug full of steaming hot cider, then sat down on the floor, at his feet. "There's plenty of room up here", he suggested softly as he patted the tops of his thighs.

"I think it's time for a break, I've been on your lap all night", she replied playfully and snuggled up against his knee. Jimmy knew too much pressure wasn't good for his legs, but he couldn't help feeling a pang of disappointment...that was, until Ashley folded her arms across Jimmy's lap and laid her head down.

The exchange of presents was simple, everyone got one from another person in the room...almost like a secret santa. Jimmy sat with a growing grin as he watched the kids tear into their packages. Suddenly, a blur caught his eye and he turned to see Mrs. Isaacs handing him a package. "This one is for you Jimmy", she said sweetly.

Jimmy was taken aback...he wasn't expecting a gift, especially since he wasn't family and had just been invited three days ago. Jimmy was about to protest, when Toby leaned over his shoulder and whispered, "Trust me...just take it".

"Thank you", Jimmy smiled appreciatively and moved to open his present.

Ashley twisted so she was standing on her knees, at Jimmy's side. "You go through like five pair every winter and Bubbe wanted to get you something you needed, so I figured...", she trailed off as he gaze traveled to the pair of heavy-duty, waterproof ski gloves Jimmy was holding.

"No, they're exactly what I need", Jimmy assured her, trying the gloves on for size. "I mean, you _have_ seen the condition of my current pair, haven't you?", he added, jokingly.

Ashley's grin widened. "Then you won't mind getting another pair as one of the gifts from my mom?", she teased innocently.

"Not at all", Jimmy chuckled and shook his head, then spied the gift at Ashley's feet. "So, what'd you get?", he asked curiously.

Ashley dug through her gift bag to pull out an outerwear set of scarf, gloves and head wrap. "Today's theme was warmth", she stated, as she playfully wrapped the pink chenille scarf around Jimmy's neck and slid onto his lap.

"The gifts are themed?", he asked, intrigued.

"No, not just the gifts Jimmy...the whole day. Each day has a different theme", Ashley explained casually.

Jimmy nodded in understanding as he pulled Ashley closer to his chest and kissed the top of her head. She sighed contently into his embrace and fingered the scarf that still hung loosely around his neck. Jimmy slowly lifted her chin, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss...

Neither of them had ever felt warmer.

-------------------

So there it is...Hanukkah, JimAsh style. I hope the characters weren't too overly mushy or sentimental, just filled with the holiday spirit...and a deep, deep love for one another.

I hope to get another chapter up before Christmas, as well as the next chap of You're Still You, but life is beyond crazy right now...we have four performances this weekend, I'm not done shopping and we still have to find time to bake cookies...(Huh?).

Many thanks to all who read the first chapter and especially to...lilfiftyfour, SAMii and havocmangawip, for their wonderful reviews. Hope you all like this one too.

Degrassi does not belong to me.


	3. Baby it's cold outside

My note….Here's the next installment. I was hoping to have this story finished before Christmas, but now, it looks like it won't even be done before the new year. That's life for you!

'TIS THE SEASON

CHAPTER 3: BABY IT'S COLD OUTSIDE

"I can't believe they're doing this", Jimmy muttered as he completed his transfer and started working on disassembling his chair.

"Who's doing what?", she asked curiously as she slid into the passenger side of his car, pulling the door shut after her.

"My parents...all of this", he added exasperately, waving his hands around. "I let you talk me into decorating my parents house and they suddenly turn into Santa and Mrs. Claus...".

"Hey, if I remember correctly, decorating the house was _your_ idea...and I had nothing to do with your mom wanting to get your family all together for Christmas", Ashley retorted playfully, trying to ease his noticable anxiety. But that didn't help, and Jimmy just blew out a heavy breath as he shoved the key into the ignition.

"I know", Jimmy sighed exasperatedly and shook his head. "But now, not only do I have to go and try to find presents for people I hardly know, four days before Chirstmas...I need to get a tux for that stupid party on Saturday", he groaned and pulled the brake back gently.

Ashley felt bad for Jimmy, knowing how nervous he was feeling about seeing his family again, most of whom hadn't seen him since well before the shooting. And she could tell that he was less than thrilled with the prospect of being paraded around at the Toronto Law Association Christmas party. But, she also remembered how much fun he had with Toby's family at the Hanukkah celebrations he attended, and was hoping that this week would bring him just as much joy.

The car slowly coasted to a stop at the red light. Jimmy turned to look at Ashley, wearing a disgusted look on his face and moaned, "A tuxedo Ash".

Ashley couldn't help the small smirk of amusement that formed on her lips. "Well I for one, can't wait to see you all dressed up in a tuxedo", she replied suggestively.

Jimmy raised a curious eyebrow as he resumed driving. "Really?", he asked, almost bashfully.

"Ye-ah", she answered incredulously. "What's hotter than a gorgeous guy, in a tuxedo, who just happens to be your date for the evening?".

Without missing a beat, Jimmy answered, "A gorgeous girl in a beautiful dress, standing next to him". Ashley blushed at Jimmy's sentiment. "By the way...", he paused and shot a quick glance her way. "...what does your dress look like?".

Ashley smiled and shrugged playfully, "You'll just have to wait and find out".

With his girlfriend by his side, Jimmy started to believe that maybe this Christmas wasn't going to be so bad, after all.

---------------

Even though they'd gotten an early start, the mall was jam-packed with last minute shoppers. To use their time more efficently, the two decided to spilt up first thing, then meet up at the formal wear shop for Jimmy's eleven o'clock fitting.

Ashley arrived first. "Can I help you?", the twenty-something clerk asked from her place behind the counter.

Ashley took one more glance around the store. "No thanks, I'm just waiting for my boyfriend, he has an appointment at eleven", she replied, looking down at her watch to see that it was already six minutes after. "Has he been in yet?".

"Brooks?", the lady asked and Ashley nodded in affimation. "No sorry, not yet", she answered apologetically. "But feel free to look around". Ashley smiled amiably and stared browsing through the store.

"A wedding?", the clerk inquired when she noticed Ashley gravitating toward the tuxedos.

"No", she shook her head. "It's a formal Christmas party...black tie".

"Oooh, sounds nice", the clerk replied excitedly as she walked over to Ashley. "So what's you dress like?". Ashley grinned wide as she described the sequin studded, spaghetti-strap number she'd be wearing to the event. The girl saw Ashley look down at her watch again. "If your pressed for time, we could pick out a few complementing styles for your boyfriend to try on when he gets here", she offered genuinely. "My name is Jill".

Ashley didn't want to admit she was getting concerned, but she was. Just the thought of him having to navigate the beyond crowded shopping mall, just a few days before Christmas, made her regret the idea to split up, even though she knew he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself...

"So, I thought we'd start with the pants", the clerks chipper voice, broke Ashley from her thoughts. She nodded absently and decided to give Jimmy until quarter after, before she tried him on his cell. "What's his waist size?".

Ashley thought for a second before answering, "Thirty-four...I think".

"And his inseam?", Jill asked, opening up a small notepad.

"I have no idea", Ashley replied, dumbfounded. The clerk chuckled softly at her admission. "I know he likes his pants on the longer side...and they have to be loose fitting...".

"Well that may be okay for jeans, but it's not the way we fit for dress pants", she explained. "We don't want him tripping on the hems".

A slight frown spread across Ashley's lips...maybe she should've been a little more forthcoming. "Um, that won't be a problem. You see, he's...".

"Okay then, how tall is he?", Jill cut-in, without giving Ashley a chance to finish.

"He's about 6'3"...".

"Try 6'4"", a playfull voice called out from behind Ashley. "You screwed me out of an entire inch Ash", he teased as he pulled up next to her.

"Finally", Ashley gasped, with mock exasperation as she turned to face him. "Where were you?", she asked, taking in his appearance...flushed pink cheeks, heaving chest.

Jimmy could hear the anxiousness in her voice and it made him smile just a bit wider...he knew that her concern for him was just out of love. "I went to put my packages in the trunk, then I stopped to get these", he replied, pulling a lidded cup from the beverage tray on his lap and handing it to Ashley. "Took me a little longer then I'd figured...the lines for the elevator were super long".

Ashley accepted the warm gift from Jimmy, thanking him with a gentle hand on his shoulder and a loving grin. The clerk recovered quickly from her inital shock and smiled at the cute couple. "Well, I just have to take a few quick measurements and you'll be done", Jill stated, pulling out her measuring tape. "We already have some styles picked out so you can try on...".

The look Jimmy gave Ashley caused Jill to trail off. "I could come in with you, if you want", Ashley offered softly.

"We do have a fitting room that's somewhat accessible in the back", Jill stated hesitantly, hoping she wasn't intruding on the couple.

Jimmy nodded to Jill, then placed the stack of dress pants and shirts on his lap while she carried the jackets. "You stay here Ash", he instructed lightly, his lips quirking up into a sly grin. "You're just gonna have to wait to see which one I pick out", he teased, giving her a taste of her own medicine.

--------------------

After a hurried lunch and more marathon shopping, the couple was finally on their way home. The snow had been falling steadily throughout the day and now the roads were slick and traffic was slow.

All the stress and tension from the day was slowly gnawing at Jimmy. From trying to find a parking spot...yes, even the handicapped spots were all occupied, waiting in endless lines, maneuving through crowded stores and merchandise strewn aisles, to sitting in bumper to bumper traffic...was really taking it's toll.

Jimmy pulled into his driveway and pressed the remote for the garage door, only to find his spot filled with banquet linens, tables and chairs for the dreaded Brooks family reunion. With a frustrated sigh, Jimmy reluctantly began to pull his chair out from the back, in preparation of having to set it up on the slick, slightly sloped pavement. He made sure his brakes were securely locked before attempting the transfer, he did not want to end up face first in the snow...not in front of Ashley.

Pleased with his successful transfer, Jimmy snapped off his brakes, momentarily forgetting all about the incline he was on, that is, until he began to roll backward. He immediately grabbed for the rims, but slippery metal was hard to grasp. With a quick tug, Jimmy turned his chair forward and rode out the momentum down to the mailbox, as if that what he intended to do.

Jimmy looked from the garage door, to where Ashley was unloading the trunk...he was definitely going to need her help getting back up the driveway. But with her next movement, that thought was tossed from his mind...she was reaching for the package with her gift in it. "Hey Ash, not that one", he yelled out, just as the powdery ball hit her square on the thigh.

With a gasp and a playfull look of mock anger, Ashley dropped the bag back into the trunk and scooped up some snow from the ground. "You are so dead", she warned as she chased him down the sidewalk. Her snowball caught him right on the shoulder.

There was nowhere for Jimmy to go, so he spun around and caught his attacker by the waist. They sat there together, panting and laughing, until the noise from the neighbors yard they were now in front of, got their attention. "That looks like fun", Jimmy stated, nodding to the the snowman the kids were building. "What'd you say we make one of our own?".

Ashley nodded excitedly and smiled as she slid off of Jimmy's lap and slipped behind him. She waited until they got back in front of his house, to help with the trip up the driveway. Jimmy breathed out a relieved sigh when Ashley shut the trunk of his car on their way to the grassy part of the front yard, forgetting all about the packages she was removing...hers included.

Jimmy was struggling to gather the snow, reason being, he needed one hand on the rim of his chair for support, while the other scooped the snow from the limited area he could reach. "This is gonna take us forever", he complained as he looked down at the pathetic lump of snow, collected at his feet.

Ashley looked up from the large ball she was forming and rolled it over to Jimmy before silently walking into the garage. She returned a few minutes with a short, but wide plastic step stool and waterproof camping blanket. "Your not exactly dressed for snow play, but this should keep you pretty warm and dry", she stated, setting the stool down on the ground and laying the blanket over it, for both comfort and protection from the elements.

Jimmy smiled appreciatively and proceeded to transfer to the stool.

The two worked together, until the snowman grew too large for Jimmy to reach. "If I transfer back, we're gonna run in to the same problem as before", he stated dishearteningly.

"Well, you could finish up the body from down there, while I take care of the head and face", Ashley offered, handing Jimmy some garden rocks for the buttons and sticks for the hands.

Satisfied with the finished product, Ashley took a step back and declared, "He looks awesome Jimmy".

But Jimmy was sitting too close to ol' Frosty's body to get a good look at the completed snowman. He leaned back as far as he could, but the image was still distorted. He then reached for his chair, which was a little too far away and...whoosh. "Yeah, he does look good", Jimmy conceeded with a chuckle.

Ashley flopped down in the snow beside Jimmy and giggled, "A unique vantage point, but it works".

Jimmy turned his head toward Ashley and smirked, "I thought I'd make a snow angel while I'm down here... care to join me?".

"Sure", she answered, delighted. "...scoot back so we have more room".

Jimmy followed Ashley's instructions, then laid back down and flapped his arms up and down for the effect of angel wings. "How's that?", he asked playfully.

"Fine", Ashley answered quickly, but looked skeptically at the rut in the snow made when Jimmy dragged himself backward.

Jimmy propped himself up on his elbows and groaned. "It looks like half an angel stuck on a poll Ash", he quipped good-naturedly.

Ashley chuckled at Jimmy's joke and knelt in the rut, moving his legs in the same manner as he moved his arms. "There, now it looks like an angel sitting on top of a tree", she declared, straightening his legs back out in front of him. "Which reminds me, you missed your afternoon session", she added patting his knee.

"You still have to make yours", Jimmy instructed, motioning to the empty spot next to his angel.

Ashley smiled as she got down in the snow to make her angel. Jimmy leaned back and caught her hand in his, mid-swoop. The two lay there, in the snow, looking into each others eyes as the flakes began falling again.

Ashley got up slowly and carefully walked around, not to disturb the angels. "We need to get inside and get you out of those cold, wet clothes", she stated, bringing the step stool, then chair next to Jimmy.

"Are you offering to take those clothes off _for_ me?", he quipped, raising his brow suggestively as he moved swiftly from the stool to his chair.

"Well, that depends", she whispered seductively, leaning over his shoulder.

"On?", Jimmy prompted, his mouth suddenly running dry.

"On if your willing to take my clothes off...they're wet too", Ashley's warm breath tickled Jimmy's ear. With that, he spun around and quickly followed her into the house.

And there in the darkening front yard sat a smiling snowman, looking down on two snowangels, holding hands.

---------------

Again, another chapter of pure fluff...no point, no plot...just gobs of JimAsh goodness. God, I love these two!!! Hope you all liked it as well. Sorry about going a little AU by giving Jimmy his own car, but I needed that little tidbit for this chapter.

My thanks to...lilfiftyfour and SAMii for their reviews.

Degrassi is not mine.


	4. All I want for Christmas is you

My note….Even though this chapter takes place leading up to and during the two days before Christmas, it isn't the last. There are still a few additional holidays we need to cover before this story officially ends.

'TIS THE SEASON

CHAPTER 4: ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU

"Hey Spin", Jimmy called over to his best friend, who was sitting on the couch in the living room, flipping through the channels on the television as he dug into the bag of potato chips, on his lap. "If you were Ashley...what would you want for Christmas?".

Spinner looked up from the tv and chuckled. "If I _were_ Ash...and _you_ were_ my_ boyfriend?", he teased playfully. Jimmy nodded and tucked the catalog he was paging through, into his lap. He pushed over to the couch, and pulled up next to Spinner.

Spin locked eyes with Jimmy and turned serious. Jimmy leaned foward in attention as he waited for Spinner's reply. "A Ferrari", he answered casually.

Jimmy rolled the magazine and clubbed Spinner over the head with it, before letting out a frustrated sigh and sinking back into his chair. "Dude, a Ferrari?".

"Well yeah", he defended. "I mean, you're totally loaded, and you wouldn't be able to drive one yourself...".

"And _you_ are a complete idiot", Jimmy cut in sarcastically.

"Hey man, I was just trying to help", Spinner replied defensively, digging his hand back into the bag of potato chips at his side. "Besides...you're the one who asked me", he grumbled as he chewed.

"Yeah, remind me never to do that again", Jimmy mumbled dishearteningly, under his breath, earning himself a narrowing glare from Spinner. Jimmy studied his best friend critically for a moment, before adding, "Do you even know how much a Ferrari costs, Spin?".

Spinner's lips quirked up into a playful smirk, as he snatched the discarded catalog from Jimmy's lap. "Man, there's hundreds of ideas in here", he stated, pointing to a pair of earrings in the jewelry add. "Here, she likes to wear those long, dangly things".

Jimmy just shrugged, so Spinner began flipping through the pages. "Why don't you just get her a sweater or something", he offered disinterestedly, not finding anything else in the booklet that caught his eye. "Or that perfume she wears", Spinner closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Dude, Ash always smells so good".

"It's her shower gel...and, those are all things she'll probably get from her family", Jimmy replied dishearteningly. "I want to give Ash something special...unique".

"So paint her one of your priceless works of art", Spinner suggested simply, as he lost interested in the subject and turned his attention back to the now, hlaf empty, bag of potato chips.

"She's already got a bunch of my sketches", Jimmy sighed frustratedly, not only at his lack of options, but at the chip crumbs that were falling from Spinner's hand, onto the couch cushions.

Spinner caught Jimmy eyeing the chip bag and offered it to him, but was met with a disgusted grimace and sharp shake of the head. "Dude, there's gotta be something out there that Ashley wants", Spinner shrugged, as he settled back into the pillows and grabbed for the remote.

Jimmy snatched the bag from Spinner, then leaned back in his chair. He reluctantly popped a chip into his mouth and thought, _there was one thing out there that Ashley wanted_. Jimmy smiled to himself...and he was going to do everything he could to give it her.

-----------------

"Isn't this nice El?", Ashley asked as she fingered the material of the shirt she was admiring. "It reminds me of Jimmy...soft, warm...cuddly", she smiled and trailed off into her own little dream world. But that didn't last long...the slight giggle from Ellie snapped Ashley right out of her reverie. "What?", she queried, incredulously. "You have to admit, he would look gorgeous in it. It's the right style, size, color and it would totally compliment the...".

"Twenty other things you bought him today?", Ellie teased playfully.

Ashley gasped dramatically and gently swiped Ellie on the shoulder, with the back of her hand. "So not true, and...it was more like ten", she defended innocently. "It's not my fault Jimmy's so easy to buy for".

Ellie smirked at her best friend. "I know, I was just kidding. And I think it's sweet what you're doing", Ellie stated sincerely. "Just save some stuff for everyone else".

Ashley's smile widened. "Okay, I'll try", she sighed and dropped her hands from the shirt, and began to walk away...only to have Ellie snatch the shirt up, and add it to her own growing pile.

"It's our first Christmas together and Jimmy's first 'real' one, at home", Ashley continued as her and Ellie snaked their way through the racks, in search of the registers. "I want it to be special. I want to give him the kind of Christmas, I remember", she stopped and smiled over her shoulder at Ellie. "Jimmy's never really done the decorating, caroling, baking...or even waking up Christmas morning to find a bunch of presents under the tree. It was always Christmas morning in some hotel room, at some exotic resort, with only room service for breakfast and two or three of the years hottest and most expensive electronics, for gifts".

"Oooh, sounds horrible", Ellie shivered with mock repulsion.

"You know what I mean", Ashley maintained, with a mild snicker and a fake glare.

"Well, you've definitely got the 'bunch of presents' part, down", Ellie added in jest, as she motioned to the shopping bags in Ashley's hands.

Ashley just rolled her eyes. "I know it seems like a lot, but it really isn't", she defended, as she counted on her fingers. "I got him that cd he wanted, a new set of sketching pencils, a picture frame for our photo from the winter dance, new ear pods for his mp3 player...", Ashley paused momentarily and frowned,"...even though he'll probably get the newest model from his parents...".

Again, Ellie's giggle stopped Ashley. "Like I said before Ash...you've gotta save some stuff for the rest of us", she aptly reminded. Ashley nodded reluctantly as she fell back into step, only to stop after a few feet, when she reached a rack of men's sleep pants. Ellie sighed as she grabbed the sleeve of Ashley's shirt and gave a tug, "Step away from the pajamas, Ash".

----------------

Jimmy sat in front of the full lengnth mirror that hung on the far wall of his walk-in, or what he called...roll-in closet, to adjust his tie. He hated suits, and hated tuxedos even more. He stared at his reflection for some time...until the chime of the doorbell, brought him back to the present.

"Ash? I thought we were gonna pick you up", Jimmy rambled, as he pushed fully into the family room to see his father close the door behind his girlfriend. "You didn't have to drive, we have a car coming...".

"I didn't drive, my mom dropped me off", she answered simply, slightly amused by his nervousness.

"Oh", he sighed, sounding somewhat relieved. "So we'll still need to drop you home tonight, right?".

"Yeah, I guess", Ashley replied obviously, with a slightly questioning chuckle.

"Good", Jimmy breathed out as he reached for the overcoat that hung on the arm of the couch.

Ashley stepped over to Jimmy and leant down gracefully to place a soft, chaste kiss on his cheek. "You look amazing", she whispered into his ear, before straightening back up.

Jimmy felt like a complete ass. In his shock to find Ashley standing there in his living room, he failed to actually notice her. He let his eyes sweep over her and immediately, his trademark grin appeared. "And you are absolutely stunning", he complimented, breathlessly.

A small, but playfull smile crept up onto her lips. "Wow, and that's without seeing what's underneath", Ashley teased, her long coat fluttering at her knees as she swayed from side to side. "I hope you're not disappointed when you see my dress", she added lightly.

Jimmy blushed furiously with embarrassment, for the second time that night. "I don't think that's possibly, Ash", he shook his head, as he continued to study her.

Their eyes stayed locked on one another until there was a lound honk from outside and Mr. Brooks called out, "Car's here".

-----------------

The ride to the hotel in the six-passenger stretch limousine Mr. Brooks had acquired for the night, was a treat for Ashley. But not so much for Jimmy. He sat quietly, jaw set, one hand clenched tightly in Ashley's, and the other, idly drumming on the leather console, next to him. As if the awkward transfer into the vehicle, which required the assistance of both his dad and the limousine driver wasn't bad enough for Jimmy...the thought of having to do it again, this time, in the carport of the hotel ballroom, where many of his father's associates and families would be witness, was almost unbearable.

The soft caress of Ashley's thumb across his hand, began to calm Jimmy. He turned to look at her. "The city looks so beautiful from inside here", she commented, leaning slightly over his lap, to peer out the darkened window.

"Ya think?", Jimmy replied distractedly, following her gaze.

"You seem to think so", Ashley stated pointedly, earning a quizzical look from Jimmy. "Your eyes have hardly left that window, since we got in".

Jimmy shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry...I'm just a little preoccupied".

Ashley gave a soft smile in understanding. "I guess this isn't as magical for you...", Jimmy's eyes shot up, as her words piqued his interest. "...this is obviously not your first time in a limousine...".

"It's yours?", he asked incredulously. Ashley nodded affirmitively. "You're kidding?".

"Nope", she answered simply, then snuggled into his side. "I rode in a Town Car on my way to the airport when I went to London, but this is my first time in an actual limo".

"Well, I hope it's everything you've imagined it to be", Jimmy chuckled softly.

"Actually, I'm a little disappointed", she sighed playfully as her eyes traveled upwards. "I've always wanted to stick my head out of the sun roof of a moving limousine", Ashley added, looking up at him with smiling eyes.

Jimmy's grin grew wider. "You still can...", he offered cautiously. "...that is, at risk of frostbite...or ruining these perfect curls". Jimmy's feather-like caress, ran across Ashley's lower jaw and into her expertly pinned hair.

Ashley reached up to cup Jimmy's cheek, and whispered softly, "Being here with you, right now...is definitely everything I've imagined it to be".

----------------

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?", Ashley teased lightly as she jiggled her key into the lock.

Jimmy shrugged bashfully. "No, it was great Ash", he conceeded...and it was. The transfer out of the car, was a lot less embarrassing then Jimmy imagined, due in part by the probability that the cold weather kept most of the guest in the lobby, rather than carport.

At the party, Jimmy and Ashley sat at a table with his parents, Mr. Brooks' assistant and her family. There was dinner, which itself, was lavish, accompanied with polite conversation, all around. The meal was followed by a short, end of the year, awards ceremony, an equally extravagant dessert bar, and finally, some lively dancing.

Jimmy was mildly pleased with the fact that he only had to explain his "condition" to a select few, those who had never heard about the shooting, and the reality that their bosses son was confined to a wheelchair. Jimmy relaxed quickly and let himself enjoy the night, although he concluded that having the most beautiful woman in the room, by his side, may have had something to do with his easy going nature. The couple maintained a proper formalism, all while fitting in perfectly with the other teens and twenty-somethings in the room. They even managed to impress Mr. Brooks with their moves, out on the dance floor.

Ashley was surprised to see Jimmy still waiting patiently behind her as she opened her front door. Ever the gentleman, Jimmy always insisted on escorting Ashley to the door at the end of their dates, at least the ones where she wasn't the one to have to drop him off. "I had a wonderful time tonight", she told him, completely sincere.

Jimmy smiled up at her and took her gloved hand in his. "So did I", he concured, entwining their fingers together. "But the night's not over yet", he added suggestively, with a flash of those sparkling brown eyes. "I was wondering if I could come in for a bit".

Ashley's expression changed from giddy to perplexed. "But Jimmy, your parents are waiting for you", she stated, motioning to the idling limousine parked in front of her house.

"I know...", he looked back over his shoulder. "...this'll only take a few minutes".

Ashley shrugged agreeably and stepped aside so Jimmy could enter. "Mom, Jeff...what are you doing up?", she asked, startled to find them sitting on the couch, still dressed in the clothes they had on earlier that day.

"Jimmy wanted us to be up for this", Kate replied cryptically, unable to hide her wide grin.

"Ugh...finally", Toby grumbled as he padded sleepily, from the den.

Ashley turned to her boyfriend. "Jimmy...what's going on?", she queried questionably.

His smile widened as he took an envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket and handed it to Ashley. "I wanted to give you your Christmas present".

"But Christmas isn't for two days", she pointed out as she accepted the gift.

Jimmy looked at his watch. "Actually, it's after midnight, so technically it's now Christmas Eve", he retorted playfully. "And I need to give it to you now, because...", he paused to look between a beaming Kate and Jeff. "...well, you'll see".

Ashley knitted her brow as she hesitantly opened the envelope. "Wow Jimmy...", she gasped as she read the small print. "I...wow...".

He chuckled, "You talked so much about how great Christmas was in London and how much you were going to miss your dad this year, so...".

"It's amazing, really...", Ashley faltered slightly. "I..".

"I know it doesn't give you much time, but it was only flight I could get on such short notice", he explained excitedly. "Your plane leaves tomorrow at eight, so you won't arrive in London until late that night", Jimmy continued. "...but at least you'll wake up to Christmas morning with your dad". At those words, Ashley's eyes filled with tears. "What's wrong...you don't like it?", Jimmy asked softly.

"No, I love it", Ashley replied, sniffling back her tears. "It's probably the most amazing gift I've ever gotten..." a slight hesitation. "...and I'd love to see my dad, and Chris and London again...", another pause, as she sank down onto the couch so she could look at Jimmy directly.

Ashley laid the envelope on the cushion beside her as she took Jimmy's hands in hers. "I really appreciate this Jimmy, I do...it's just...I was so looking forward to spending this Christmas with _you_", she explained, a small watery smile, breaking through. "Me with your family tomo...I mean, today, and you with my family tomorrow".

Jimmy's heart sank a little, but he forced a smile.

"You can exchange this ticket for one that arrives in London on the fourth, and returns home on the eighth", Toby called out from his place at the computer. "But you'll loose a few days there, and miss the first day back at school".

Ashley shot her step-brother a wide smile, then looked up at Kate. "Mom?", she asked hopefully. Kate nodded, and an estatic Ashley turned back to Jimmy. "Why don't you look happy about this?", she asked critically, her smile fading fast. "I thought you _wanted_ to spend the holidays with me".

"Ash, of course I do", Jimmy insisted, giving her hands a squeeze for emphasis, but the slight shift and heavy sigh that immediate followed, were unconvincing.

Ashley lowered her eyes in disappointment, but in doing so, caught a glimpse of something peeking out from under Jimmy's coat. What's that?", she asked curiously.

Jimmy followed her gaze down. He'd been so distracted with giving Ashley the plane ticket that he forgot all about the small box that went with it, and hadn't realized it had fallen onto his lap. "Nothing really", he shrugged it off.

Ashley held out her hand expectantly. Jimmy overted his eyes and reluctantly handed over the box. "I thought the trip to London would be the perfect gift", he rambled disappointedly. "And I really don't have anything else to give you tomorrow...". The thought of trying to find Ashley another gift, on Christmas Eve, was less than thrilling for Jimmy.

With a soft gulp, Ashley's eyes filled with tears again. Jimmy bit his lip, misinterpreting her reaction. "Are you kidding me?", she gasped incredulously, as she slid onto his lap. "Jimmy, this is the most perfect gift, ever", she insisted, running her finger across the inscription engraved on the silver heart ornament in her hand. "Our first Christmas..._together_".

-----

OMG, I was totally freaking out. I rushed home to finish proof reading(done super fast, so I can't guarantee there won't be huge glaring mistakes)this chap., only to find the site acting all screwy. Luckily it didn't last long and I was able to get it done. Hope you all like it.

My many thanks to...havocmangawip, SAMii, lilfiftyfour and Sunshyne08, for their wonderful reviews. Thanks guys!!!

Degrassi is not mine.


	5. Merry Christmas and Happy Kwanzaa

My note….Hopefully, the passing of the holidays, hasn't deterred any readers from this fic. Either way, I'm very sorry I didn't get these chapters up sooner. This final chapter is a mix of Christmas eve, day and the day after(Boxing day for Canadians as well as the first day of Kwanzaa).

'TIS THE SEASON

CHAPTER 5: WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS...AND A HAPPY KWANZAA

"Thanks Ash", Jimmy sighed gratefully as he took hold of his girlfriend's hand and kissed it softly. "If it wasn't for you, I think my mom would be loosing it right about now".

_"Bill...did you pick my red sweater up from the cleaners?", a desperate voice called out from somewhere upstairs. _

_"Yes dear", came the calm response._

_"Are you sure?", another plea. "...because I can't find it anywhere"._

"Looks like I spoke too soon", Jimmy laughed heartily.

Ashley smiled at Jimmy's joke, then planted a playful kiss on his cheek before taking her seat on his lap. "I've never seen your mom like this. Why all the stress?", she asked curiously.

Jimmy smirked. "Considering both sides of my family haven't been in the same room in years...", he trailed off, but Ashley could tell there was more to the story. Jimmy could see the questioning look in her eyes and his expression softened, "They don't really get along too well".

"I'm sorry Jimmy, I didn't know", Ashley blurted, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"You couldn't possibly know Ash...I never told anyone", he replied casually.

Jimmy was right, he never did talk about his extended family, it was only him, mom and dad...with an occasional mention of a grandparent or cousin. "Why?", she queried hesitantly.

"Why did I never tell anyone...or why they don't get along?", he asked back.

"Both I guess", she pressed gently.

Jimmy inhaled deeply and entwined his fingers with Ashley's, as his eyes rose to meet hers. "You know my parents met at college?".

"NYU, 1982, right?", she replied confidently...that was one story she had heard.

Jimmy nodded affirmatively before continuing, "Mom was a freshman and Dad was in his second year of law school...". There was a short pause from Jimmy, and another sigh. "They dated for a few months, but didn't mention anything to anyone until my dad brought my mom home during break, and they were already engaged...", as he softly trailed off, Ashley noticed Jimmy distractedly playing with the bracelet she was wearing on her wrist. She gave his hand an encouraging squeeze and he forced a smile back to her. "As you can probably guess, they weren't exactly thrilled with the news".

Ashley's mouth fell open in shock. "Because your mom is white?", she gasped in askance, and Jimmy shrugged speculatively.

"It's obvious that my parents are of different races, so I'm sure that, played a major role in it", he continued hesitantly. "But there were a lot of other factors, on both sides...my mom was really young, she was Canadian, my dad was from the States, she was a business major, he was a law major...", Jimmy snickered at that part and Ashley suddenly realized just how important being a lawyer was to this family. "But the biggest argument was that they were planning on getting married that summer...two years before my dad was to finish law school".

Ashley leaned back a little, taking Jimmy in critically. A part of her was thrilled that he was confiding in her like this, but another part of her...her heart, was aching for him. "Both sides were opposed to the marriage, so my parents decided to elope to Hawaii, then right after their honeymoon, they moved here, to Toronto to finish school, and didn't see anyone until I was born".

"You're kidding?", Ashley gasped, even though she knew he wasn't. "That was like...over four years", she added incredulously. Jimmy nodded affirmatively. Ashley shifted uncomfortably on Jimmy's lap and bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry Jimmy", she whispered softly, and pressed her lips against his left temple.

"It was a long time ago Ash", Jimmy smiled in response as he shrugged it off, indifferently. "Things got a little better...especially after I came into the picture", there was a soft, far away chuckle. "...at least now they actually talk".

Ashley paused for a moment, unsure if she should ask her next question, but finally, her curiosity got the best of her. "So when was the last time you saw them?".

"All together?", Jimmy queried, and Ashley nodded. "Two years ago".

"When you were shot", Ashley stated, more than questioned.

"Yeah", he breathed out, shakily. "My grandparents have all visited a few times since then...at different times of course...but more frequently then before.".

Jimmy suddenly became quiet. "Just to see you, huh?", Ashley teased playfully.

A small grin began to play on Jimmy's lips. "My mom always said I was the glue that held this family together", he shrugged innocently, his grin spreading quickly. "I guess they just love me".

"How could anyone not?", she wondered out loud, taking Jimmy's face in her hands and capturing his lips .

------------------

Ashley stepped behind Jimmy, just as he'd tossed a lit match into the waiting fireplace, and laid her hands on his shoulders. He craned his head to the side. "I guess that's it", he stated simply as he spun around to face her.

Ashley nodded. "Foods in the oven, table's set, wine's chilling...", she rattled off the mental list of to-do's.

Jimmy smiled up at her and reached for her hand. "Now all we have left to do is wait for our company to arrive", he deduced playfully.

"Whatever shall we do while we're waiting?", Ashley quipped suggestively. She clasped Jimmy's hands with hers, and swung their arms back and forth in time with the soft music coming from the stereo, before twirling underneath the bridge they made.

Jimmy grinned as he tugged on Ashley's hand and guided her toward the dinning room. "I have an idea", he answered wickedly and pulled Ashley onto his lap.

"A slow dance...to Jingle Bell Rock?", Ashley asked incredulously, when the music suddenly changed.

Jimmy shook his head. "Something even better", he whispered, his eyes traveling upward, as their lips met.

Ashley smiled at the ring of mistletoe above their heads. "Mmm...much better", she muttered seductively. Their faces were so close, her words tickled Jimmy's tongue.

The two were so passionately caught up in the moment, that they never heard the doorbell ring...that was, until Mrs. Brooks nearly tripped over them on her way to answer it.

Mrs. Brooks was stunned, not only did she find her own parents standing on her porch, but also her husbands parents. "C-come in...everyone", she declared nervously, stepping back so they could enter, while sharing an equally puzzled look with her husband.

"We ran into one another at the airport and soon realized we were staying at the same hotel", Mr. Brooks' mother announced as she greeted her son.

"Not only the same hotel, but the same floor", her husband added with a hearty chuckle, and the four grandparents erupted into a jovial laughter...causing Jimmy and his parents to wonder just who were these people standing in their living room.

As suddenly as it started, the laughter died down and all eyes fell on Jimmy. Ashley could feel his shoulders stiffen under her hands. By the looks on their faces, it was apparent to Ashley that the grandparents hadn't visited nearly enough to become comfortable with the sight of their only grandson in a wheelchair.

Jimmy's maternal grandmother was the first to approach the couple. "Jimmy", she whispered softly, a small, sad smile gracing her face. "How are you doing dear?", she asked concernedly, as she planted a kiss atop his head.

"I'm great Nana", he assured her with a confident smile as he patted the hand laying on his shoulder and glanced up at Ashley. "...never better, in fact".

The older lady took in the beautiful brunette at her grandson's side and her worried features, softened. She offered her hand to the young woman, "And this must be Hazel?".

Ashley stifled the amused smirk that was threatening to break through, while Jimmy's shoulders visibly slumped with embarrassment. "It's Ashley", she corrected, un-phased and accepted the womans hand.

Mrs. Brooks rushed to Ashley's side. "Sorry, but they never met her either", she apologized discreetly, before turning her attention to her mother. "Jimmy broke up with Hazel over a year ago, Mother", she stated shakily. "I know I told you...".

She dismissed her daughters advances with a flip of her hand. "Oh, you know my memory isn't what it used to be", was the playful response.

"It seems Jim has a fondness for the name Ashley", the eldest Mr. Brooks cut in playfully, as he stepped forward, clapping his grandson on the back. "I distinctly recall another girlfriend with the same name some years ago".

"Same Ashley actually", she stated, greeting the older man politely. "Ashley Kerwin. Nice to finally meet all of you".

Jimmy was impressed with Ashley's ease and grace...as were his parents, and the rest of his family. Mrs. Brooks waved her hand over to the couch. "Why don't we sit and get reacquainted", she offered, still with a slight hesitation.

"Oh dear...we already have", her mother replied, smiling over at the in-laws in question, as they all gathered in the seats around the coffee table.

A soft gasp escaped the mouth of the elder Mrs. Brooks when Jimmy, who was seated next to her, pulled Ashley onto his lap. "It's fine Gram...", he insisted, his eyes addressing them all. "...she's light as a feather", he quipped playfully, and his joke immediately eased their concern.

There was the beginning of an uncomfortable silence, when Mr. Brooks senior spoke out casually, "So Ashley...are you considering a future in the law profession?".

Ashley heard a sharp intake of breath from Mrs. Brooks and a groan from Jimmy, as he rested his head on her shoulder. And his father nearly jumped from his seat in an attempt to initiate damage control with the offer, "So, can I get anyone a drink?".

-----------------

Christmas day, at the Kerwin-Issacs house, was a far cry from the extravagant and elegant affair, Mrs. Brooks drove herself crazy preparing for. And while Jimmy enjoyed seeing his family together again and actually getting along...there was some minor rockiness throughout the night, but no earth swallowing potholes to deal with...his most precious gift came from Ashley.

It was all he could think about, as he sat on the couch in his den, the following afternoon...

_The smell of fresh brewing coffee and something cinnamon, permeated his senses as he stirred. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced over at the clock. 6:28. He smiled. Usually he was jarred awake by the incessant buzzing of the alarm and today he had two minutes to spare._

_He clasped his hands behind his head, relaxed into the mattress and sighed contently. The alarm sounded, but today it wasn't a nuisance, and with a simple smack of his hand, the noise promptly stopped. _

_He wished he could stay cocooned in the warmth of his bed, but the desire to investigate the foreign smells was increasing, and of course, there were the more pressing issues that needed attention first...so with a mild reluctance and a childlike curiosity, he heaved himself up, out of bed, and into his chair, then headed for the bathroom._

_He emerged about twenty minutes later, still dressed in his pajamas...forgoing his shower for now, as he didn't need to be by Ashley's house until around noon. _

_The smells became more intense as he propelled through the hall and into the living room. __The room was still fairly dim, with exception of the twinkling tree, and a newly started fire, crackling in the fireplace._

_The glimmer of shiny paper caught his attention and he moved slowly, toward the tree. There were numerous presents encircling it and spilling out onto the floor in front of him. He spotted his name and smiled, picking up the gift, he gently shook it and chuckled at the rustle inside. _

_The sound of footsteps could be heard from both the stairs, and the dinning room. Seconds later, his parents came into view, followed by a beaming Ashley carrying a tray. She was beautiful...no make-up, hair still slightly mused with sleep, dressed in candy cane covered flannel pants and a snug fitting red top, complete with fuzzy slippers. The sight of her, in his living room, on Christmas morning, armed with what he could tell, were Kate's famous giant cinnamon rolls...was almost overwhelming._

_She crossed the room, laying the tray over on the coffee table, before retracing her steps back over to him. "Ash?", he asked questioningly. _

_She smiled brightly and gently lowered herself onto his lap. "I know you get up at 6:30 every morning, so I snuck in a little after six to ..."._

_"How?", he cut in incredulously._

_"Your mom gave me the keys", she replied simply, her grin widening even further as she dug the ring from her pocket and dangled them in front of his face . "She said I could keep 'em"._

_He chuckled heartily and clasped her hand, along with the keys, in his. "But..."._

_Ashley hushed him with a finger to his lips. "This is why I didn't want to be in London for Christmas", she explained sincerely. "I wanted to be with you on Christmas morning...to give you the kind if Christmas I had growing up...waking up to Mom's cinnamon rolls, hot chocolate and coffee in front of the fire, opening tons of presents..."._

_He increased his hold around her waist and found her lips. "You are the best present ever, Ash"..._

"...today".

"Hmm?", Jimmy muttered, twisting his head over his shoulder to look at Ashley.

"I said, the mall was a madhouse today", she repeated, chuckling at his preoccupation.

"Oh yeah, I bet", Jimmy replied distractedly.

Ashley sat down on the couch next to him, handing him one of the two plates she was carrying. "Thanks", Jimmy smiled sincerely.

Ashley smiled back and nodded, as she snuggled against him. "Your mom went with my mom to distribute the casseroles they made today...one for the woman's shelter and one for the homeless", she rambled as they ate their lunch. "There's two in the fridge, along with some of the other leftovers, for the potluck tonight".

Jimmy nodded, but continued to look straight ahead. Ashley followed his gaze. "So how's Dylan's team doing?", she asked as she watched the action from the muted tv.

"Huh?", Jimmy grunted, then shot Ashley an apologetic look. "Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention", he added.

Ashley's face wrinkled with puzzlement. It was when she leaned further into Jimmy's field of vision, that she finally noticed the opened laptop sitting on the seat of his chair. "Kwanzaa?", she queried.

Jimmy shrugged, then nodded. "My Grandpa mentioned it when he was here and I realized, I know nothing about it", he answered, a hint of disappointment evident in his voice.

"And your dad never talked about it?", she asked curiously.

"No...and he wouldn't", Jimmy shook his head. "Even though Kwanzaa was first celebrated in 1966...it didn't really become popular until recently", he paused to retrieve the computer. "It's a cultural thing. My grandpa only mentioned it because a few of his younger associates celebrate it".

"Your family doesn't?", Ashley stated questionably.

Another head shake. "Ash, my family barely celebrates anything", he laughed playfully, but Ashley could now see the disappointment as well as hear it. "Besides...my dad's side doesn't really identify with being anything but wealthy and lawyers", there was another paused, followed by a sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if they even know that they're black".

A small giggle escaped Ashley's lips, in spite of her self, and Jimmy couldn't help but smile along with her. "So, what's it all about?", she asked, genuinely interested, as she took the laptop from his hands.

"Well, it's a celebration of African culture. It takes place for seven days, with a principle to be represented on each day...unity, self-determination, collective work and responsibility, cooperative economics, purpose, creativity and faith. It starts today and lasts through New Year's day...".

"I don't leave for London until the second...", Ashley cut in suggestively. "Why don't we celebrate it?".

Jimmy looked at her with surprise. "Really?", he asked incredulously.

"Sure. It sounds like fun.", Ashley replied happily, then returned her focus to the screen in front of her. "I can even try to attempt this recipe for the potluck tonight", she added, determinately.

"I don't know Ash", Jimmy sighed. "We can't just jump right into celebrating something we really know nothing about...", he trailed off as he scrolled down the page. "We don't even have a Kinara...the candle holder...".

"We could use Jeff's Menorah...they look almost the same", she offered.

Jimmy shrugged and groaned, "That won't work, it's a Jewish symbol...".

Ashley tapped on the screen to get his attention, "It says right there that while Kwanzaa is an African-American holiday, it can be celebrated by anyone".

"Okay", he conceded begrudgingly. "But there are eight spaces on a Menorah and only seven on the Kinara...three red candles on the right, three green on the left and one black in the...".

"What if we added a white one", Ashley suggested sweetly, taking Jimmy's hand in her. "That way we could have something that represents the two of us coming together to make our own Christmas traditions", there was a noticeable twinkle in her eyes when she said this. "...after all, the first principle of Kwanzaa _is_ unity, isn't it?".

"Coming together to make our own traditions...I like that", Jimmy softly parroted back.

And as Jimmy pulled Ashley closer to his chest and kissed the top of her head, he hoped that having her with him at Christmas and everyday, would be a tradition...for many years to come.

---------------

The End. Hope you liked it. It took me forever to get this chapter just right, and like I told Kelley a few days ago, I still don't think it's as perfect as it could've been...but after rewriting it numerous times, it'll have to do. Total JimAsh fluff...what's not to love?

New fics in the works, so stay tuned.

My thanks, as always to those wonderful, faithful readers and reviewers, including...lilfiftyfour and SAMii, for their reviews of chapter 4.

Degrassi is not mine.


End file.
